


Just A Little Too Late

by Diver_Toxic



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: AU, Angst and Tragedy, Brian just wants to be happy, Car Accidents, Character Death, Hospitals, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, M/M, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diver_Toxic/pseuds/Diver_Toxic
Summary: Things don't always go the way the're planned, Brian Hanby knows this too well.





	Just A Little Too Late

Brain sat in the hospital waiting room with his head in his hands. The Irish youtuber couldn't believe what was happening. One moment everything was perfect, more than perfect actually. It was meant to be a special, straight forward night. Wake his beautiful boyfriend up with a proper Irish breakfast, catch a plane to London and take him to a fancy restaurant in central London. Only two out of the three things happened. Brain managed to wake himself up at an ungodly hour to cook breakfast for Brock (which got him a few kisses and 'I'm so lucky's' and 'I love you's') and managed to drag their half asleep butts to Dublin's airport.  
Everything was going smoothly, there was no delays on their flights and even managed to get to their hotel during London's rush hour in a reasonable amount of time. Getting changed took a little longer than expected though. It took Brock scolding his boyfriend of five years that that yes, that is his butt that he is touching and that they have a reservation that they have to get to. Let's just say the Irishman was pouting childishly the whole way to the restaurant.

Brain could remember the look on the American's face as they walked past Big Ben and the Houses of Parliament. The slightly taller brunette tugged on the others hand and pulled him to a slow stop. Brock had looked at him with such happiness and a small contented smile pulling on his lips, his hair slightly windswept as the British winter wind caressed his face, turning it a light pink and gosh, if Brian has ever seen such a perfect sight in all his life. Ignoring the tourists around them Brian pulled the other into his chest and placed a light kiss on the top if his head, swaying both their bodies a little humming in time to a small tune.

Time seemed to slow down at that moment, Brain fingered the small square box in his pocket and just as he built enough courage to ask the life changing question there was a loud commotion on the other side of the road. Releasing each other they both looked across the road only to see a car hurtling towards them. The Irish youtuber froze to the spot as his mind raced a mile a minute, then suddenly he felt a pressure on his chest and was pushed out of the way just as the car made impact. Still in shock, Brian barely registered the thump that followed after the collision. After a few seconds his mind caught up with him, bile rose up his throat but instead of throwing up he released a scream and ran towards the wreckage.

As the reached what used to be front of a car the brunette fell to his knees as he looked at the love of his life, lying crookedly on the floor in a pool of his own blood, unconscious. What felt like hours but was no more than mere minutes, he sat there, begging for the other to wake up and screaming for help. When the paramedics finally arrived they had to pull the tall brunette away from Brock to carefully remove the other from the wreckage and into the ambulance.

And that is the reason why Brian Hanby was sitting in one of London's many Hospitals waiting for any news on Brock. If there was one thing that he regretted most was stopping on that bridge. If only they hadn't stopped, if only he stopped fooling around in the hotel and left on time then maybe, maybe Brock wouldn't be in critical condition on their fifth anniversary. The brunette tugged on his hair, letting his tears fall freely. He had never in his whole life felt alone as he did right then.

It was until the third hour passed that Brian got the dreaded news on his boyfriends medical condition. The Irishman looked at the doctor in horror, Brock only had a few hours. Walking to Brocks room and sitting beside the love of his life in that moment was the hardest thing he had to do in his life.  
The American wasn't small by any means but seeing him in that huge hospital bed, wrapped in too many layers, hooked up to too many machines made the other man look so tiny, so fragile and it broke Brian's heart. The Irishman took the others hand in his and let out a small sad chuckle. "I'm so sorry. This was all my fault. I-If I didn't stop on the bridge this would have never have happened. You probably can't hear me but I want to tell you that you will be the only person I will ever love, th-that you're the only person that I've ever wanted to spend the rest of my life with!" The Irishman couldn't help the fresh hot tears that fell from his eyes. With his heart breaking in two Brian carefully pulled the small velvet box out of his trousers pocket. Fingering the small box he opened it with a soft 'click', pulling the small gold band out of its confines and softly slid it onto Brock's ring finger.

As if knowing Brock slowly opened his eyes and gave Brian a loving smile. Brain stared at his dying lover as he took his last breath. As the life support flat lined the brunette called out. In mere seconds there were doctors in the room with another machine, all Brian could do was stare on as they tried to resuscitate his would have been fiance, Brock's last words ringing in his ears.

 

"I would have said yes."

 

Brock never woke up.


End file.
